


Which Head?

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-27
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds a new way to annoy Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Head?

**Author's Note:**

> After hanging out with two of my friends, that title became the phrase of the night. Thanks to Dawn and Titti for betaing!

Draco decided Ron needed some new clothes. With the money they had both saved up, they went shopping in the most fashionable stores available in Diagon Alley. It wasn't as if Draco needed to save his money, but he did so anyways to put Ron at ease. Ron wasn't used to being rich yet. The store Draco led Ron into was a place Ron had never set foot in before. He looked around and saw how empty it was compared to the second-hand clothing store he usually went to with his family.

"Draco, why do I need new clothes? The ones I have now are fine." Ron did not want to be here. He didn't like the snobby, rich atmosphere of the store.

Draco plucked a piece of lint off of his impeccable robe before looking up and answering. "Ron, we are going to a social function. Normally I'd turn down the invitation, but considering how my father is hosting this function, I didn't have the heart to turn it down.

"Besides, Ron, I am in the mood for some new clothing myself. I think I've worn most of my outfits twice already."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You can't spare to wear something more than two times?"

"No, of course not. I have a reputation to maintain. Quit complaining." Draco stopped and tugged his lover closer. He stood on his tiptoes (Ron was several inches taller than him) and whispered silkily into Ron's ear. "You love the way I look, so in order to look even more gorgeous than I am, I need more outfits."

Ron's ears turned crimson, and with a suppressed growl, he gently pushed Draco away. "As much as I would love for you to seduce me now, I do not think the people in this store would appreciate our activities."

Nodding, Draco stepped back. He took Ron's hand and led him over to the hat section. "Help me select a hat."

"Why," Ron asked with confusion written on his face, "do you need a hat?"

"The function is outdoors. It's windy. I do not want my hair to blow all over the place. Besides, I want something to cover up my face a little bit so I don't lose my porcelain complexion."

"A simple spell would work…"

"That is true." Draco rolled his eyes. "But I want a hat. Never had one before really, so I want to take the opportunity to have one now."

Ron scanned over the collection of hats displayed in front of him. "Something that will keep his hair in place and keep the sun out of his face… which hat would do the trick?" Muttering to himself, Ron studied each hat in front of him.

"Ah-ha!" With a smile of satisfaction, Ron reached over for the perfect hat.

Draco, in the meantime, was looking at the robes section. He wasn't paying attention to where Ron was looking. When he heard Ron's "ah-ha", he turned back to the hats section. Only because of his upbringing did he not almost scream and run out of the building. Instead he kept a straight face and smirked to himself


End file.
